The Castle's Secrets
by Consonance
Summary: A Crossover fic of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, the Labyrinth, and maybe Pirates of the Carribean. What happens when the book the Labyrinth is found. Warning:Contains slash amd slight OOC. hp dm l j wt js [various pairings]
1. As We Find Each Other

Disclaimer: I made up only the plot. I'm only playing with them. I own nothing.  
  
Summary: A Crossover fic of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, the Labyrinth, and maybe Pirates of the Carribean. What happens when the book the Labyrinth is found. Warning:Contains slash. hp/dm l/j wt/js  
  
A/N: If you do not like slash, do not read!  
  
***  
  
Legolas sighed as he closed the red leather bound book. He ran his fingers over the gold embossed title: The Labyrinth.   
  
He flipped to the beginning of the story, slightly tearing as he read for the umpteenth time how Sarah, fifteen-year-old, naive, female Sarah, had summoned the handsome Goblin King and he, Legolas, immortal male elf, could not. Wiping aside a tear, he closed the book and muttered to himself.  
  
"If only I knew how I can summon myself to his side. I belong there, not her!" Legolas spat out the last syllable with loathing.  
  
Legolas had been carrying on as such for months since the fateful book had been in his hands. He was in love, a shameful love for another male. He had been torn between hating himself and loving Jareth, the Goblin King. Locking himself into his room, he had come to the conclusion to go to Jareth, no matter what the consequences are.  
  
Kneeling on the ground, Legolas cried out, "I wish I could be with my Goblin King, right now!" Immediately the room lost power and an owl's wings were heard.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter wasn't having a good day. Once again Professor Snape, his Potions master, had paired him up with one Draco Malfoy, pride of Slytherin and bane of Harry's existence. To top it all off, Ron and Hermione finally noticed the gender of the other and started a relationship. The trio was now a couple and Harry. "It figures, doesn't it?" Harry queried to no one in particular.   
  
Harry had been walking through the halls for about an hour now. Suddenly he found himself in the dungeons. He rounded a corner and strode off. Unfortunately, he slammed right into Draco.  
  
"Watch it Potter!" Draco exclaimed, stooping down to pick up his dropped books, as Harry went to help him. Harry looked up and by pure accident, their lips met.  
  
The expressions on the two boys' faces were a combination of surprise and confusion. Harry blushed, and averted his eyes from Draco.  
  
//Creepy,// thought Draco. //Harry... no, Potter, looks adorable when he's blushing. Gah, what am I saying! //  
  
"I'm sorry I collided with you Malfoy," Harry managed to say, trying not to look at Malfoy, and failing.  
  
Draco looked at Harry quizzically, and seemingly made up his mind abut something. He looked right into Harry's emerald eyes and softly said, "My father is Malfoy. I'd rather you call me Draco, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. His normally mussed hair seemed messier than usual, and his eyes blazed a bright green.   
  
***  
  
In a whirlwind of glitter and sparkles, Jareth appeared in front of the kneeling elf. Looking with disbelief at the object of his affection, Legolas's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jareth asked, silver-gold hair blowing gently above mismatched eyes of green and blue.  
  
Legolas stood up and nodded his head glibly. Jareth looked at the elf and his eye shined with possibility.  
  
***  
  
Back in his dorm, Harry closed the crimson curtains and lay down in his bed. //He wants me to call him Draco. He called me Harry. We kissed. Oh god! // Harry's thoughts were spinning until he was broken out of his reverie by a large eagle owl that weaseled its way under the curtains. Harry removed the parchment and eagerly read the note:  
  
Harry,  
  
Meet me in the Charms room in 20 minutes. Bring your cloak; we're going to need it.  
  
Draco  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was 11:40. He was meeting Draco at midnight. //What did I get myself into? //  
  
***  
  
Draco took out a red leather bound book and ran his fingers over the gold embossed title. This book had kept Draco's head above the waters of depression. When Harry refused his friendship, his entire world came crashing down around his ears. The book led Draco to realize that Harry might've done what he did because that was the right thing, but not the thing he wanted to do. Draco even resembled Jareth with his silver hair and slight frame. However, it was Harry's hair that had the wild look to it, and Draco's eyes were a bright silver color.  
  
Of course it would've been easier if the bloody git would stop being noble and give in to Draco.  
  
Tonight Draco was going to show Harry the book. Draco sat in the darkened Charms room comparing Harry's dark hair, fair skin, fiery temper and beauty to that of Sarah. Harry's green eyes were much more captivating than any brown could be. Just then Draco felt Harry enter the room, and saw Harry remove his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Harry," Draco stated quietly.  
  
"Draco," Harry countered.  
  
And with that invitation, Draco began.  
  
***  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and was in a stone room that was focused on a throne. //The throne room...// Legolas mused.  
  
Jareth sat down on the throne draping his legs over the arms. He was staring intently at the elf, watching the expressions flit upon his face. He stood up, and stepped toward the elf with an unreadable expression in his mismatched eyes. He brought his hand out and ran his gloved fingers across the elf's fair cheek. Legolas visibly shuddered and closed his eyes at the contact.  
  
"What is your name?" questioned Jareth, withdrawing his hand.  
  
"Legolas of Mirkwood, at your service," replied the elf happily, bowing at his introduction.  
  
Clasping Legolas's hand, and bringing it up to his lips, Jareth said, "It is a pleasure to meet you," and looked into the elf's clear blue eyes.  
  
Blushing, Legolas replied, "And an honor to meet you, your highness."  
  
Jareth's eyes flashed at the mention of his title. "There is no need for formalities, dearest Legolas. Address me as Jareth, as I will call you by your name also."  
  
Flushing a deep crimson, all the elf could do was nod in agreement.  
  
***  
  
Harry looked questionably into Draco's stormy grey eyes. Knowing full well that this was not homework consultation or something as equally light, Harry felt the telltale butterflies invade his stomach and his heart race. //Hopefully, I'm not the only one// Harry thought.  
  
Draco stood up and began to rub his fingers along a red leather book. Harry tilted his head to read the title: The Labyrinth.  
  
"Harry, do you remember in our first year when I offered my friendship?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, you insulted Ron in the process," Harry answered loftily.  
  
"Well, I wasn't told to befriend you by my parents or anything like that. I wanted to be your friend ever since the day we met in the robe shop. I didn't know how to go about it, so I babbled on about Slytherin and my distaste of Hufflepuff. My whole life consisted of people I needed to be acquainted with. I never knew how to be friendly, let alone how to make a friend. I offered all that I could, my protection.  
  
"But my failure at friendliness followed. Every time I saw you with Ron and Hermione I was reminded of my failure. So I did all I knew how to do, make your life as miserable as mine. I wasn't insulting and fighting because I hated you, I did that out of pure jealousy. Ron Weasely, with his huge family and pitifully small income had you. Hermione Granger, a know-it-all Muggle-born had you. And I, Draco Malfoy, only child of one of the richest pureblood wizarding families, did not.  
  
"I promised that each day was to be the last day I'd torment you, only to make the same promise the next day. I was becoming bitter, and I didn't know where to turn until I found this Muggle book in the hallway. I read it and only then did I understand. It is this book that saved me," Draco, finished with his story, sat down and looked at Harry. The Gryffindor stood up, and enveloped the blond in a hug.  
  
Mouth at his ear, Harry whispered, "It's never too late to start a friendship."  
  
***  
  
Legolas gazed at the beautiful creature in front of him. A white flowing poet's shirt open at the throat revealing a silver pendant was tucked into form-fitting back tights that accentuated the Goblin King's assets. Boots that ended mid-calf finished off the look that was purely individual. Anyone else would look foolish. Jareth, however, looked regal.  
  
Jareth could feel the elfin eyes on him, devouring the sight as if he could vanish any minute. This could very well happen. Besides, the elf had yet to be brought to his room, and Jareth was still waiting for his other guests.   
  
"Follow me Legolas," Jareth instructed.  
  
Legolas, of course, did what he was told. Keeping an eye on the Fae, he looked around at the stone castle. The hallways twisted and turned, and Legolas had the creeping suspicion that the halls didn't have a designated floor, wall, or ceiling. The stones seemed damp, yet were warm and dry to the touch. Everywhere, it seemed, were glitter and sparkles.  
  
Jareth rapped twice on a door, which open to reveal a bedroom. Near the window was a four-poster bed with a gauzy canopy, dark cherry wood dressers, bureau, nightstand, and a matching desk. A fireplace was lit and log crackled merrily in the hearth. A gigantic grandfather clock stood imposingly in a corner, boldly showing its face with thirteen numbers in Roman numerals.  
  
***  
  
Draco tentatively put his arms around the other boy's shoulders. Seeing no shudders from Harry, he began to relax and lean into the hug. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
He stepped back and looked at Harry, whose smile started to turn into a perplexed frown. Harry's face was starting to look worried. Draco cautiously reaches out to stroke his face, causing the frown to melt back into a contented smile. "Draco," Harry began as Draco's lips once again crashed against his for the second time that day.  
  
//Wow,// Harry thought.  
  
//Wow,// Draco thought.  
  
Mouths separating for air, they quickly reunited to blossom into a full out snog fest. Hand fumbled at the clasps of robes, and soon all extraneous articles of clothing were strewn about the classroom floor.  
  
Draco's hands were raking through the soft silk that was Harry's hair. //How can anyone have hair this soft? // He barely wondered in a moment of coherency. His hair, loosened by similar ministrations from Harry, hung loosely about his face.  
  
"You shouldn't gel silk like this back. It's too beautiful to hide," Harry murmered, playing with Draco's hair.  
  
A smile flickered across Draco's face. "If only I had known that sooner. Seducing you might've been much easier," Draco gently teased Harry, who he had pulled onto his lap on the floor.  
  
"You did not seduce me!" Harry exclaimed, partly in shock from discovering himself on Draco's lap.  
  
"Your body says otherwise," Draco pointed out.  
  
Harry decided not to respond, save by snuggling against Draco's chest. Draco put his arms around the raven-haired boy, keeping him close.  
  
*** 


	2. The Parts Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I promise!  
  
A/N: Scap: I know Legolas does seem a bit OOC, and so does Jareth, but I'll try to fix it. You'll see what I mean later. And I've seen all the movies and read all the books [except the Labyrinth book, which I don't think exists]. I'm sorry about not saying he is royalty, I forgot. Sorry. :: pleads insanity::   
  
A/N 2: I know some of this is corny, and I may have used the "fallback", but please forgive me!  
  
***  
  
Legolas began to pace back and forth in his room. He was worried, because he normally isn't so submissive. //It must be the air, // he decided, ceasing his wearing of the floor and gracefully began to lie down on the bed. Next time Jareth showed up, he'd show him that he wouldn't be pushed around, and if it came to it, he'd top. //Where did that come from? // thought he as he rolled onto his back. It wasn't as comfortable lying on his stomach anymore.  
  
//Oh, the heck with it, // he thought and went to the window. It was a spectacular view of the Labyrinth, twisting and turning while the sun sparkled onto the land.   
  
Just then Legolas was struck with a sudden thought. How could he get home? Sarah had returned with baby Toby, but he had wished himself away. But then, why would he want to leave?  
  
//Only if Jareth didn't love me back...//  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, an owl started tapping on the Charms room window. *Alohamora* Harry whispered, after fumbling ungracefully for his wand. The window shot open, and in came a great big barn owl, which quickly changed into a human man, resulting in a mess of sparkles and glitter.  
  
"Jareth," Draco whispered, wiping the offending glitter off of his face.  
  
"Is he an Animangus?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear, strains of worry laced into his face.  
  
"I am Jareth, King of the Goblins. I am here to bring you both to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City," Jareth answered.  
  
Draco turned to Harry. "He is the main character in the book I read," he whispered to Harry.  
  
"Can we trust him?" Harry queried.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm afraid of what would happen if we don't," Draco answered honestly.  
  
***  
  
Legolas finally decided to take a look around. Jareth never said to stay in the bedroom, did he? Taking a deep breath and summoning his courage, he opens the door and steps out into the hall.  
  
He quickly returns to the room in search of some sort of string. It could be very easy getting lost here, he thought. //Aha! // Legolas thought mentally as he found a ball of red yarn. //This will do perfectly.//  
  
Legolas tied one end of the yarn onto the doorknob and kept the skein in his hands. He stepped out into the hall and took a left down the long corridor.  
  
After about 15 minutes of walking, he opens a door with curious marking on the door that seems to have been made with a knife or sword of some type.  
  
//I wonder what is in there, // he thought as he opened the door.  
  
Before Legolas's eyes were two men in the heat of passion on the bed. One curiously looked a lot like Legolas himself, except for his darker hair and the complete lack of elf-ness, and the other looked like he got on the wrong side of a beauty parlor chair. His hair was braided with curious amounts of what seemed to be trinkets of some kind, and kohl was smeared around the outline of his eyes. Both men were starkers, and they motioned to Legolas to join them.  
  
"Come here, love. Share my piece of forbidden treasure with me," the braided man said. "I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, cap'n of the pirate ship the Black Pearl. And this here scalawag is Will Turner. Savvy?"  
  
Legolas looked between the two, and wondered why pirates were in Jareth's castle.  
  
Will Turner, Legolas surmised, got up from the bed and advanced on the elf. "We know you like men, or you wouldn't be here. Come join us, I promise I'm good at anything you want," he said.  
  
Legolas, who had finally found his voice, responded with, "No thank you kind sirs, but I'm saving myself for Jareth."  
  
Jack and Will sighed, and Jack mumbled, "He always gets the good ones first, he does," as he shut the door and continued on his cursory search through the castle.  
  
***  
  
Harry was thoroughly confused. Here he was clinging onto his former //former?// enemy after midnight in Hogwarts with a strange man Draco swears is the main character in his favorite book. So was it normal for Harry to whip out his wand and prepare to jinx the daylights out of it? For Harry, it must be.  
  
Jareth, however, manages to conjure a bubble. //No wait, that's a crystal! // thought Harry, watching the Goblin King suspiciously. Of course, it used to be the look formerly used on Draco whenever he couldn't think of a worthy insult. //There's no point in losing good glares, // Harry surmised and recycled it on the intruder.  
  
Jareth turns to Draco and begins to speak. "Draco Malfoy, you are not just any wizard. You are a descendant of the Fae, my bloodline to be exact. Your hair, beauty, and overall gracefulness are the Fae-blood in you. You called me here not with your voice, but with your heart.  
  
The way of the Fae is whenever one of the Fae falls in love; their heart will call to their homeland to settle with their chosen love. Only when the love is returned is it when the Fae and his or her chosen love will be transported to the home of his or her ancestors."  
  
Harry stood there, gaping. Was Draco one of these Fae things? //Wait, wasn't that a special type of fairy? // Harry internally asked. And then everything clicks into place.  
  
"You came to take Draco and me away to his homeland? Am I right?" Harry blurts out. //Wait, that means he loves me. And that I love him. I do love him,// Harry's thoughts began to whir.  
  
Draco looked at Jareth, and answered, "Of course you're right, Harry."  
  
***  
  
Legolas had been wandering the castle for too long for his tastes. He wearily picked up the loose part of the yarn, and began to follow it back to his bedroom. Once again Legolas passed the room where the pirates were, but hastily decided not to even stop to listen. //It can only make waiting for my Jareth even harder, // Legolas reasoned.  
  
Finally, after a long trek through the sparkling passageways, Legolas makes it back to the bedroom Jareth had led him too. Thankfully, the door wasn't locked either.  
  
Legolas flung his weary body onto the bed. He quickly toed off his shoes and socks and flung off his shirt. He then climbed under the duvet and closed the curtains. Finally, he slipped off into sleep.  
  
***  
  
tbc... 


	3. A Pirate Adventure

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. I'm playing with the rest. I swear.  
  
Warning: The slash gets worse from here.  
  
A/N: If you have any ideas for things the characters can do/find out/ etc. please tell me in a review. I want to try and make this more than a 5 chapter story, and I would like a happy ending for all characters already introduced. Thank you.  
  
***  
  
Harry suddenly found himself spinning. And then he landed on a hard stone floor covered in sparkles. //This seems like Draco's idea of travel... // he thought, trying to get rid of the sparkles. He took a look around, surveying the room. The dark, but sparkling walls seemed to leak an aura of power. //I'll have to be careful around here...//  
  
Jareth immediately spun around and faced the two wizards. "Welcome to my home," he stately said.  
  
Harry looked at the Goblin King, and then back at Draco. He continued to stare openmouthed between the two of them.  
  
"Close your mouth, Harry. Looking like a fish does not become you," Draco chided lightly, not meeting Harry's eyes, but instead looked right into Jareth's eyes.  
  
"Do not worry, cousin, for as long as you are here, nothing of your life may harm you," Jareth looked pointedly at the scar adorning Harry's forehead and at Draco's left shoulder where in a few short years would have been forced to sport an ugly marking of servitude.  
  
Harry closed his mouth, getting the implication from Jareth. //No Voldemort to worry about. Or Death Eaters.// "This seems to good to be true" Harry thought out loud, and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Draco disengaged his gaze from Jareth, and quickly looked at Harry. "What do you get from this?" Draco demanded.  
  
Jareth chuckled lighty. "Ever the untrustworthy soul, aren't we, cousin?" he cooed.  
  
***  
  
Legolas woke up from his nap. // That was a nice dream, meeting Jareth. Except for those... people// he thought. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched and took in his surroundings. //That wasn't a dream... // he corrected as he stormed off in search of his love.  
  
Legolas quickly put his socks and shoes on and prepared to find Jareth. Grasping a dagger in his belt, he carved an L into the wood of the door. Then he set out to find the throne room.  
  
***  
  
Draco was astonished. Harry loved him? That couldn't be true. Harry hated him an hour ago. //No. Harry acted like he hated me an hour ago. Maybe he loved me all along.// Draco smiled internally at the thought.  
  
However, that could have consequences. Who would conquer Voldemort? How would the wizarding world survive without Harry Potter?  
  
Jareth smiled at the furrow forming Draco's brow. "Draco, a Fae's love can right all the wrong. It is so rare that true love is found. The person who calls himself Voldemort was created by the death of the love of the last Fae who had even ventured to love. And Harry Potter is no ordinary person either." Jareth said, putting a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"It's settled then. Show us our room," Draco commanded happily, grasping Harry's hand.  
  
***  
  
Legolas was having a harder time finding the throne room. //Did he go left or right?// He took a left, and continued down the glittering hallway. About the fourth door into the corridor, he bumped into the pirates.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist, love. I can't handle him all by my onesies," Jack slurred as he pushed Legolas up against Will. "The wall. Lean against the wall!" Jack motioned to Will.  
  
Will Turner wrapped his hands around the waist of the elf and pulled him up against himself. He took off Legolas's shirt and began to stroke his chest. Legolas purred, and Jack pressed himself against the elf more.  
  
"You can have it two ways, love. Either our way, or we can just be kind and go slowly, savvy?" Jack whispered into his ear.  
  
Legolas squirmed against the erections of both pirates, and moaned, "Slowly... but now..."  
  
Will began to nibble on the elfin ear, thrusting his tongue into the the hole, making Legolas squirm even more. This time, both pirates grinded back. Jack ground against Legolas, who was also sporting an erection. He moaned again. Will moved onto the shoulder while Jack captured Legolas in a kiss.  
  
Legolas looked up , and quickly tried to get away, only suceeding in making both the pirates gasp.  
  
"You wouldn't be trying to get away, now love?" Jack asked as he licked the shell of Legolas's ear. Jack moved his hand down Legolas's torso, and found the soft trail leading into the straining pants. Legolas whimpered, "Please, no more."  
  
Jack and Will both released Legolas, and started to snog. Jack pulled away, and looked at Legolas. "When you change your mind love, you can always come back."  
  
***  
  
Jareth led the two wizards down a hall and stopped at a room right next to a marked door. Jareth mumured "Curious..." and motioned at the door.  
  
*Alohomora* Harry whispered, and the door opened. Inside, there was a king sized bed with a green and silver duvet. The entire roome was decorated in siver, gold, and green. Draco walked over to the fireplace and mumured *Incendio* and the fire crackled to life. Harry opened a black closet, and saw robes for Draco and himself. When he looked back, Jareth was gone.  
  
Draco closed the door, and then sat down on the bed. "Harry," Draco called.  
  
Harry walked over and sat down next to Draco. "What is it, Draco?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, please be honest. Do you love me? Please tell me that Jareth didn't make a mistake, that my love for you is not returned," Draco said, looking up into Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes Draco. I do love you. I can't pinpoint where it started, but I know I just realized it," Harry answered, looking back into Draco's silver eyes. Harry leaned towards Draco and Draco closed the distance, kissing Harry, and then slipping his tongue into Harry's waiting mouth.  
  
Both boys separated. "I love you," they both whisper at the same time.  
  
And then the room exploded with light.  
  
***  
  
Jareth conjured up a crystal. *Show me Legolas* he commanded, and he saw the two pirates snogging, while Legolas was trying to compose himself. *Bring me there*  
  
And Jareth vanished.  
  
***   
  
Legolas was trying to figure out what to do when a shower of sparkles appeared. "Jareth!" he exclaimed.  
  
Jareth looked at the two pirates. "You two have some explaining to do," he said sternly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
tbc... 


	4. Amorus

Disclaimer: Plot= Mine Character=Not Any questions?  
  
Warning: Slash, if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
A/N: \\ are Draco's thoughts // are Harrys and anyone else who happens to have an interesting thought  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jareth, Legolas, and the two pirates sheild their eyes from the bright light. "It has begun," Jareth said. "I'll deal with you two later. Legolas, come with me."  
  
Jareth looks into the crystal he had just conjured and whispers, *Bring me to Harry and Draco*  
  
The two disappear in a flurry of glitter and sparkles. "Thank god that light thingy appeared. He seems attached to the blonde fellow. We better be off," Jack surmised as they head back into their room.  
  
***  
  
Harry was dazed. //Why are there flowers all around? Where am I? Where is Draco? Where is the room? Why is the sun in the room? Why am I lying on my back?// he thought.  
  
Harry sat up. His surroundings were lush and the sky a perfect blue. He could hear, but not see, the ocean. Similarly stranded, but not far away, was Draco.  
  
\\Harry?\\ Draco too was confused. \\ I can hear you in my mind. What did we do?//  
  
//Whatever it was, I want to do it again.//  
  
\\Silly Gryffindor.\\  
  
//Hey! I take offense to that!//  
  
\\That was the point. Are you just going to sit there and have a mental argument or actually come over and talk?\\  
  
//I don't know... Go over there?//  
  
\\Good Harry.\\  
  
Harry picks himself up and dusted his arse. He walked over to where Draco was sitting and lends him a hand. Harry tries speaking. "Hi."  
  
\\Hi.\\  
  
Harry rolls his eyes. "Let's talk out loud, can we? It's still unsettling."  
  
Draco nods. "Ok, as you wish."  
  
Harry grins, but soon his face falls as he sees a shimmering fairy appear right behind Draco's head.  
  
***  
  
Legolas and Jareth go back to Draco's and Harry's room. Neither of them seemed to be there, and Legolas seemed quite confused. He hadn't known there were other people in the castle, well, other than the pirates. //So whose room is this?// he wondered.  
  
Jareth turned and faced Legolas. The elven beauty was breathtaking. Jareth grasped Legolas's hand and began to explain to Legolas why they were there. "Legolas, the two boys that were in this room are from another plane of existance than either you or me. They are wizards, not unlike your Gandalf, yet they are different. One of the boys is my kin, and his love happens to be very special also. When a Fae and his love profess their love for each other for the first time, they are transported into Amorus, a special land that is different to each Fae. They are more potent than most since Harry Potter possesses great powers that cower even the Fae. They will be back soon. Do you wish to get reacquainted in your chambers?"  
  
Legolas's eyes gleam and he roughly pushes the Fae onto the bed and kisses him fiercely on the lips. "I think here will do," He answered before recapturing Jareth's lips. Jareth's arm snaked around the elven waist and did not complain at all.  
  
***  
  
//What is that?// Harry wondered toward Draco, who turns around.  
  
\\That is a fairy. I think. Yep, pretty sure it is a fairy.\\  
  
//Then what is it doing?//  
  
\\Well, why don't we ask it?\\  
  
Harry cleared his throat and addressed the fairy. "Erm, excuse me, but do you know what's going on?"  
  
The fairy nodded her head. "Welcome to Amorus. I am your fairy keeper. I have been waiting for you to fall in love, Master Draco. And a lovely choice you did make may I add. He has more power than anyone we fairies have known. Amorus is your private land. Master Draco, you have finally received your Fae powers. Your crystals and your animal are now able to be accessed. What is strange is that Master Harry has them too. Well, try them out, why don't you?"  
  
Draco looked uncertainly at the fairy. He held out his hand and a silver crystal appears in it. Beside him, Harry had a similar crystal, only gold.  
  
The fairy interuptted. "The crystals can transport you anywhere, and can be tunrned into anything. You also can see what is happening anywhere, in any plane. Now, both of you try and change into your animals."  
  
Harry suddenly transforms into a graceful gold phoenix, while Draco becomes a silver dragon. Harry flaps his wings and takes off, soaring through the skies.  
  
//Oh Draco, this is lovely!//  
  
\\Harry! Oh, I'll get you!\\ Draco finds his dragonian wings, and joins Harry in the sky.  
  
The fairy called from the ground. "Can you both please come down? I need to tell you both how to get here, and to leave. Your expressed love will not work again you know!"  
  
Both wizards land back on the ground and transform into humans again. The fairy continues. "Either of you must touch the other, conjure a crystal, and whisper *Amorus* to get here. You must do the same, but saying *Demorus* to return to where you were before. You must return. Master Jareth is expecting you." With that being said, the fairy disappears.  
  
Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. The silver crystal appeared. *Demorus*  
  
A bright flash of silver light follows, then Amorus was gone.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Please, any ideas will be welcome, and I will try to incorporate them into my story. Thanks! 


	5. Girl Talk Time

Disclaimer: Plot= Mine Character=Not Any questions?  
  
Warning: Slash, if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, light bondage, entirely consensual...   
  
A/N: \\ are Draco's thoughts // are Harry's and anyone else who happens to have an interesting thought  
  
A/N 2: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. :: looks sheepish::  
  
***  
  
The shimmering forms of the teen wizards appeared in the room. Legolas glared at the intruders. // And just when I had him where I wanted too. // he thought. But the two seemed to be more wrapped up in each other than in whatever Legolas was trying to accomplish with Jareth.  
  
"Cousin, I see that your Fae powers have come at last. And for your Chosen one too. How interesting," Jareth stated diplomatically even with a flustered elf in his lap. Harry chose that moment to conjure a golden crystal and whispered a spell into it.   
  
//Draco... I can store spells in the crystals. Can you imagine how happy the Squibs would be to be able to use spells like this? //  
  
\\ Harry, you silly Gryffindor, why do you always have to be so noble? We could make a lot of money with that.\\  
  
// Well, if we were all as cunning as you are, love, we would all be freezing to death in those dungeons.//  
  
"Draco and Harry, I would like you both to meet Legolas Prince of Mirkwood," Jareth announced, aware of the telepathy that was most likely occupying the two boys.  
  
Legolas, on the other hand, was studying the two boys. The blonde one must be related to Jareth, he presumed. And the one with the sexy hair must be his love. There is something about the\at scar on his forehead. Maybe this Fae-love was more than he appeared.  
  
Draco and Harry murmured a hello toward Legolas and he nodded in return. // Definitely smitten with each other. // he thought.  
  
Jareth bid the boys and Legolas goodbye. He had some pirates to talk to.  
  
***  
  
"Well, Will me boy. You are some sort of scalawag. That was twice in ten minutes. I knew you were destined for good things me lad." Jack said while stroking Will's hair. There was something reassuring about being tied to your bed by the man you love.  
  
Will was amazing. Even after the few months they had been together, he still never ceased to surprise Jack. His new-found sensuality was a dream come true. However, Jack was longing to top Will. Being a bottom wasn't all that bad, but there was something always missing.  
  
"You know what, Will... "Jack began as Jareth the Goblin King opened the door and crossed his arms.  
  
"You two better begin to explain"  
  
***  
  
Legolas closed the door to his room and motioned for the boys to join him on the bed. Harry lounged on the bed with his head in Draco's lap, who was kneeling and stroking Harry's hair. Legolas was amazed at how comfortable they were together.  
  
"I know it seems presumptuous of me to confide in you both, but I need to tell someone and you two seem to be sympathetic," Legolas began. Draco raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and held out his hand.   
  
"Well, if this is going to be that kind of a talk, then you should know that I am Draco, and he's Harry." Harry hummed a bit and mumbled a barely audible hi.  
  
Legolas chuckled a bit, and then began to delve into the topic that worried him the most: Jareth.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: If you have any suggestions, email them to me or put it in a review. 


	6. Alone At Last

Disclaimer: I wish all the characters are mine, but they are not. They belong to lots of other people. My plot, however, is mine so I am going to put them all back later.  
  
Warning: Lots of slash. Almost non-stop.  
  
A/N: \\ are Draco's thoughts // are Harry's and anyone else who happens to have an interesting thought  
  
A/N 2: There is R stuff in this one. Beware. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
***  
  
"Well, you see there was this book called the Labyrinth..." Legolas began.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, and he said rather shakily, "You've read it also?" Legolas nodded and continued.  
  
"That book made me reconsider what I was looking for in a lover. I've had streams of lovers, all female, but they never satisfied me. My only male lover was promised to another, and even then I was not happy. Aragorn wasn't man enough for me. He was too human, and I was just a distraction.  
  
  
  
"I holed myself away in my room when I returned to Mirkwood. I reread the Labyrinth over and over and found myself wanting Jareth. You see, I always invisioned myself with a graceful blonde." Legolas looked wistfully out the window.  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry said with his eyes closed. "It always seemed so dirty to love someone who is male, but Draco was so elegant, blonde, and dreamy. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I always wondered if doing what your brain said should come before what your heart said. I had always looked back on my first day of school, and almost wished to be in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat had said I should have been there. I always thought that if I was, then maybe, just maybe, I'd see something other than an arrogant prick. He always was charming, and I would get passionate, but unable to do anything but fight."  
  
Draco was smiling, and was ghosting his fingertips over Harry's cheeks. \\ Now I know how you always felt about me. \\  
  
// Yes. You turned me on with every smirk and scathing remark. I tried to hate you for it, and it didn't work.//  
  
\\ What I wouldn't give to be alone with you right now...\\  
  
// If I had known what complimenting you would do, then I should have done that back in Haogwarts.//  
  
Legolas continued. "So, do either one of you know what to do about Jareth? I can't be weak or he'll dispose of me like he did with Sarah. But I can't be too pushy either."  
  
Draco grinned. "That's easy. Seduce him."  
  
***  
  
Jack was getting positively frightened. "It was only a joke. We never mean no one no harm."  
  
Jareth glared at him. "Well, I'll do what seems fitting." Jareth conjured up a crystal. *Make both these men want each other, but unable to reach a climax for 24 hours*. With that, the crystal expanded, then imploded into tiny mirrored fragments that covered the two men. Jareth left the room and locked the door.  
  
Will looked at Jack. "I guess it's my turn to bottom, luv?"  
  
***  
  
After telling Legolas how to seduce Jareth, the two wizards crept next door. Harry shut the door and immediately started kissing Draco.  
  
"Where do you want our first time to be? In the castle, or in our private dream world?" Draco asked Harry when they needed to breathe. Harry plunged on to his mouth again.  
  
// Right here. Right now.//  
  
\\ Are you sure?\\  
  
Harry backed Draco against the wall and ground his cock against Draco's. Both boys shivered at the contact.  
  
// Don't you think I'm bloody sure?//  
  
Draco responded by taking off Harry's shirt and unbottoning his trousers. \\ I'm going to top, love. \\  
  
Harry ripped off the rest of his own clothes and Draco removed his own also. \\ I have to do this. I need to see you at my mercy \\ With that, Draco conjured up a silver crystal and whispered *bind him*. Harry was instantly bound hand and foot to the bed sprawled on his back. Draco straddled his legs and leaned foward to lick down the lean, hard chest in front of him. He took his time and paused to bite and suck. He went lower and looked into Harry's eyes as he plunged his tongue into Harry's belly button.   
  
// Merlin, Draco! // Harry arched up and started panting. Draco grinned and plunged again.  
  
\\ This is for you being so unwittingly attractive. \\ Again. \\ And for having a nice body... \\ Again. \\ And for loving me... \\ Draco rose up fully.  
  
Draco looked at the long hard cock in front of him. He looked at Harry again, and asked him "Are you sure?"   
  
Harry was too far gone for speaking. // Yes. Now. Please. Now. //  
  
Draco licked from the base of Harry's cock to the tip, then put his mouth around the entire head and worked his mouth down. Draco filled his mouth with Harry, then started to scrape his teeth against it gently, and soon Harry was arching up.   
  
// I need you more. More. In. Now.//  
  
Draco released Harry, and with a crystal, removed the leg bonds. With a second crystal, he muttered *Lubricus*, and slathered it on himself, and at Harry's arse.  
  
\\ Do you want me to prepare you? \\ Draco asked.  
  
// No. In. Now. //   
  
Draco pressed the tip of his cock at Harry's entrance. He waited, then slowly pushed himself in. When he was fully sheathed inside Harry, he began to thrust. \\ You're so hot... \\ Thrust. \\ And tight... \\ Thrust . Harry's brillant green eyes met Draco's grey ones. Harry's legs were locked around Draco's waist and was meeting Draco thrust for thrust. Their pace quickened, and when Draco was near completion, he kissed Harry full on the lips. // I. Love. You. Draco. // Harry thought as he came. With one last thrust, Draco thought back \\ I love you too, Harry. \\ and spent himself also.  
  
Harry's restraints dissappeared and the two boys fell asleep fully sated, and happy.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: So... How did you like it? Did I put in too much detail? Not enough? Please let me know! 


	7. Deja Vu

Warning: Lotsa slash and stuff.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. Short chapter. I don't care, my attic is boiling.  
  
===  
  
Jareth strolled into the room he was sharing with Legolas. Legolas slid out of the shadows into the candle-lit light wearing nothing but a cloak. Jareth's eyes darkened and Legolas walked up to the Goblin King and slid his arms around his neck.  
  
"I've been waiting my entire life to do this," Legolas mumured in a husky voice as he kissed Jareth full on the lips.  
  
Jareth responded in kind, snaking his hands under the cloak and around the elf's waist. Legolas deepened the kiss and Jareth pushed them both onto the bed.  
  
Jareth broke contact with Legolas's lips to whisper "I've been waiting all your life for this too."  
  
"I love you, Jareth," Legolas breathed.  
  
"And I love you too, Legolas," Jareth replied.  
  
And then the room exploded with light.  
  
===  
  
A/N: Deja vu!!! I was hounded to update, and I'm sweating bullets. Only one scene. I'm really sorry. 


End file.
